Forgotten
by Pepa333
Summary: NOT THE NORMAL FIC! My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and my life has been filled with war and tragedy. I often wonder, will I be able to stay true to myself? Or will I too be consumed by the hatred of this world? My life may not be as normal as a human life, but I can tell you that most humans aren't as cool as I am.


**a/n: Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making money off this and I do not own the Vampire Academy characters. However, I do own a few characters that shall be in this twisted fanfic. **

* * *

Things are not always what they seem; nor is everything that you are told the truth. Believe me, I should know.

My name is Rose. Although my life may not be as normal as a human life, I can tell you that most humans aren't as cool as me.

I live in a community located in the USA. Trust me, it's nothing special; unless you enjoy kicking rocks for entrainment, in that case, you would love living here. The leaders of my community are the Dragomir family. The daughter, named Vasilisa, also happens to be my best friend. In my community, our friendship is a scandal because I'm from a family of Servis, who are the labor workers and the lowest ranking of all members in the community.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?"

Looking up, I saw said best friend glaring at me with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Of course, Lissa," I replied, rolling my eyes as I swung my legs around to the edge of the bed I was sitting on. She was right though, I hadn't been paying attention, instead I was in another day dreaming fit while she dug through her entire closet; a closet that was the size of half my house, might I add. Now out of my day dreaming fit, I finally noticed the area surrounding the bed was filled with piles of clothes. "Must you make such a mess? Laurene shouldn't have to pick up after your problem of not being able to pick an outfit."

Vasilisa (or Lissa as I call her) waved her well-manicured hand in dismissal, "I'm sure she won't mind. What's the point of having a housekeeper if she doesn't pick up after me?" She flashed a perfect white smile and tossed the pink sequence shirt that she had in her hand over her shoulder, joining the many others on the floor. Lissa briefly ran a hand through her long blonde hair, scanning the floor to make sure she didn't miss an article of clothing. Then, turning back towards her closet, Lissa called over her shoulder, "So what do you think I should do?"

"Do for what?" I asked, beginning a new task of picking at my nails. Yes, it isn't a good habit, but hey, everyone has their weakness.

An exasperated huff came from the closet, "Rose! I knew it, you weren't even listening to me."

I stifled a laugh at her typical reaction. You would think she would be use to me acting this way by now, after all, I've been acting this way since before we became best friends at age five. She will never learn. "Sorry, Lissa," I apologized. I giggled, but it quickly became a low hiss of pain when I accidentally picked at a sensitive spot on my index finger. Maybe this habit wasn't worth it after all.

"As I was saying," Lissa began while emerging from her closet, "what do you think I should do to get Christian to notice me?"

Immediately, I stopped my nail-picking and focused my attention back on my best friend. Christian wasn't just any guy. His parents were Nobles, the second ranking members of the community, meaning that they were loaded-money wise, I mean. Although I'm sure they owned weapons...anyways, it didn't help the situation that he was the best looking guy around, "You shouldn't have to do much," I said aloud, pressing my lips together in thought, "After all, you are the daughter of the Dragomir family. If he doesn't like royalty, he's a bit crazy, don't you think?" I gestured around the room frantically. "I mean, look at this place! It's ridiculous!"

A deep frown wrinkled Lissa's forehead, "It's not all about family name and status, Rose. It's about the person and who they are. You, of everyone, should know this," She gave me another meaningful look before snatching up a small red dress that was discarded on the floor, "I suppose this will have to do."

Elated that the dreadfully boring closet-raiding was over, I jumped off the bed and clasped Lissa's shoulder, "You know that no one can ignore that dress. Before you know it, that boy will be on his knees begging you to do dirty-," The door sprang open before I could finish my sentence with one of the many mansion workers frantically racing in.

"Miss Vasilisa," gushed the small servant girl upon entrance with a low bow. As it happens, I knew this worker. Her name was Mallory Hagans and she lived next down to my family in the Servi court with her elderly grandparents and young siblings. In the early years of our lives, we were very close, but we grew apart once Lissa and I became friends. It's a shame really, but I guess that's life. Although, that didn't help how awkward it felt to see Mallory in the mansion that Lissa lived in while Mallory was working as a servant and I was a guest, especially considering that I'm technically a part of the Servi families. "Lady Dragomir wishes to see you, Miss Vasilisa."

Lissa barely gave a second glance to Mallory before digging through a mountain of shoes next to her bed, "Must it be now? Tell her I'm occupied."

I glanced between Lissa and Mallory, unsure of what to say and feeling extremely out-of-place. Deciding that it was probably best to stay out of it and to just pretend that I wasn't there for the sake of everyone, I kept my mouth shut and stood awkwardly by the bed.

"Miss, it's very important. Lady Dragomir requested your immediate presence," Mallory pressed, eyes a bit wider than normal and forehead wrinkled. She obviously did not feel comfortable in this situation. Well, it was good to know that I wasn't the only one. "Lady Dragomir is currently in her study speaking with a group of Nobles. She requests of you at this moment, Miss."

Lissa sighed in annoyance and tossed a pair of black heels onto her enormous king sized bed and looked up to Mallory, "Very well, I shall be on my way. Thank you."

"Miss." Mallory uttered the farewell with a bow of the head. Then, looking in my direction for the first time since entering the room, Mallory acknowledged my presence, "Rose." and with that, she left just as quickly as she came.

Once her door was shut again, Lissa turned to look at me and motioned towards the entrance, "Let's go then."

"Wait, who says I want to go?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and raising my eyebrow. In no way did I feel like being scolded by Lady Dragomir in that weird royal way she had at finding everything I was doing wrong. I could only take hearing "stand straight, Rosemarie!" so many times before going completely crazy.

Lissa gave a genuine laugh which light up all her perfect features and she grabbed my hand. "Nice try, Rose," she teased, dragging me towards the large wooden doors of her bedroom. "But if I can't get out of this, either can you." She chuckled again in response to a loud groan that escaped my lips. "Plus," she remarked, a sinister twinkle to her eye as she looked over at me as we exited her bedroom. "You know Mother loves telling you everything that you do wrong."

"Which is exactly why I don't fancy a meeting with her today," I moaned. Lissa laughed again before giving my hand another firm tug towards her mother's study.

She continued to pull me the entire way since I was practically dragging my feet to prolong my dreaded fate, an effort that did no help in the end. After a short walk from the west wing of the house where Lissa's room was, to the north wing where her mother's study was, we finally arrived little to my enjoyment.

Prior to opening the large wooden double doors that led to our destination, Lissa turned slightly towards me. "Please behave this time," she requested with a knowing look. "I'd rather avoid another mishap like last time."

Forging shock, I insisted, "What are you talking about?"

Lissa immediately rolled her eyes at my lie and nudged my shoulder with hers. "Please, Rose. We don't need to give the Nobles another reason to question my family's authority in the community."

She was right. Long story short, last time I had come to her mother's study, I ended up breaking a priceless statue, burning the curtains, and spilling water all over the Noble's blueprints for the community expansion. Needless to say, that was not a very good day. Following the event, a group of Nobles had gathered to question the Lyon family's rule. Luckily enough for me, the incident cleared up relatively quick and the family was not overthrown. If that had happened, I would have been as good as dead and could kiss my sorry life goodbye.

"No worries, Lissa," I smiled, trying my hardest to send comforting vibes her way. "I won't fuck anything up this time."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you shall not use such language in my home."

Shit!

Lissa and I quickly turned around to see non-other than her mother standing directing behind us. I mentally cursed myself, followed by mentally kicking myself in the head. Why was I such an idiot sometimes?

"My apologize, Lady Dragomir." I murmured, bowing my head in greeting. Well, so much for not fucking anything up!

Lissa's mother clicked her tongue quickly in annoyance and tightly glared, but did not reply. Luckily, Lissa swiftly interrupted before anything else could go wrong.

"You wished to see me, Mother?"

Lady Dragomir turned her attention from myself to Lissa and her annoyance quickly subsided. She waved her hand, motioning for us to open the doors that were behind us. "Oh, of course, Vasilisa. We have much to discuss, my child." I opened one of the heavy doors and held it open for them to pass. "Come, come," Lissa's mother ushered her inside the large room.

Lissa followed her mother into the room and gave me a quick look as she passed. Great, I knew I had a lecture in my near future from that look. It would be alright though, I was no stranger from being lectured by Vasilisa Dragomir. I guess that's the price you pay when your best friend is a part of a royal family. Wondering why I put myself in this position? Trust me, I had been wondering the same thing throughout the twelve years up until that point.

I followed the two into the room and quietly shut the door behind me. Lissa had gone over to her mother's desk and sat in a seat on the side opposite of her mother's chair. Lady Dragomir took a seat behind the desk in a large, deep-brown, over-sized chair without saying another word. Moments passed in silence as I stood in the back of the room, not wanting to intrude.

Once the silence was beginning to get to an uncomfortable level, Lady Dragomir spoke. "Vasilisa, I must ask something of you that holds great importance."

My eyes cut to Lissa, noticing that she was nodding slowly to show that she understood that whatever her mother was about to say, it was very important. "Yes, Mother?"

Her mother refused to look towards her and instead focused on a pile of papers that sat to one side of her desk. Her hand slowly rose to grasp the golden locket that hung around her neck, laying just above her breasts. Slowly squeezing the locket several times in her hand, Lady Dragomir closed her eyes momentarily. "Vasilisa, one day, you will be forced to make difficult decisions..."

Again, Lissa nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"For the benefit of our people," Lady Dragomir whispered. She opened her eyes and looked over her daughter, taking in the sight of the woman who Lissa was becoming. Smiling with pride, she said softly, "For our people are all we have left."

With every passing moment, my heart began racing. What was going on? Lady Dragomir never behaved in such a way in all twelve years that I had been close with Lissa. Yes, Lissa's mother could be a harsh woman, and often acted as though my friendship with Lissa was less than favorable, but this was only because she cared a great deal for her young daughter. Honestly, I had become accustomed to Lady Dragomir's behavior and felt like an addition to the family. I knew in the end, Lissa's mother cared for me as much as she would not admit to it.

Lissa rubbed her hands together slowly, a sure sign that she too was beginning to feel anxious from her mother's behavior. Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she asked, "What is this about, Mother?"

"Rosemarie?" Lady Dragomir started, looking up to where I was still standing in the back of the room near the doors. "Would you please excuse Vasilisa and I? I feel what I am about to say should be said in private." She glanced back to Lissa and smiled, "I'm sure Vasilisa will tell you everything the moment she leaves."

Normally, I would have snapped back with a sarcastic remark should someone have said that to me. Feeling the sincerity and seriousness in Lady Dragomir's voice, I simply nodded. Lissa looked over her shoulder towards me with eyes as wide as they could go, I gave her a reassuring smile. Now was not the time to show her that I too was beyond worried. Swiftly, I turned around, opened the door, and exited the room. The moment the door closed behind me, I gulped down gasps of breath, feeling as if I hadn't been breathing the entire time I was in the study. Then, I laid the back of my head against the wall and told myself to calm down. I knew Lissa would tell me everything once she was done, it was just a matter of time and when she would be done. It didn't matter though, because whatever the conversation was about...I would be there for Lissa, until the day I died.

* * *

**a/n: Comments? **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
